The Game Night That Never Was
by IrkenRuler13
Summary: It was a Bleak night in the World That Never Was. Rain poured as if there was no tomorrow and mist clouded the skies. Every member of Organization XIII was stationed inside. Suddenly Demyx,shot up in a fit of excitement.


The Game Night That Never Was.

It was a bleak night in The World That Never Was. Rain poured as if there was no tomorrow and mist clouded the sky. Every member of Organization XIII was stationed indoors. It was quite boring when they had nothing to do. Suddenly Demyx, number IX of the group, shot up in a fit of excitement. "Hey, I have an idea, let's have a game night!" The other members stared at the mullet haired boy.

"You know…" Luxord, number X, said. "that's not a bad idea." The other members grunted, sighed, or yawned.

"Okay, fine what do we do first?" Asked number II, Xigbar.

"Hmmm, let's let Superior pick first." Demyx suggested.

"Okay, how about Monopoly?" Xemnas, number I and the leader of the organization, picked.

"I CALL THE LITTLE DOGGIE!" Demyx shouted and dashed towards the game closet.

"This whole thing is stupid." Larxene, number XII, said. "Why do we even have a game closet? We never play anything!"

"Well, it sure came in handy now." Demyx replied as he brought the board game to the grey room. Because there were too many members for everyone to play, they played on teams. The teams were Xemnas and Saix, Xigbar and Luxord, Xaldin and Lexaeus, Vexen and Marluxia, Zexion and Demyx, and Axel and Roxas. Larxene sat out, but she was fine with that, she didn't want to play anyway. They each rolled the dice to see who was to go first.

After an Hour That Never Was

"YES I GOT FREE PARKING!" Zexion, number VII, shouted, and everyone looked at him strange. "Ehem, well… yeah."

"Okay my turn!" Axel rolled the dice and suddenly the whole game board was flipped over. "Hey, what the hell, I was about to pass GO!"

"Oops, sorry," Larxene said sadistically. "Can we do something else now?"

"Oh, how about laser tag?" Xigbar suggested.

"Now that sounds like fun." Larxene commented.

"I'll get the stuff." Demyx ran back to the game closet. They divided into two teams. Team one included Xemnas, Saix, Xaldin, Marluxia, Larxene, and Xigbar. Team two included Axel, Roxas, Luxord, Lexaeus, Vexen, Demyx, and Zexion. Team two had an extra player because team one had Xigbar, who was a natural shot. They all put on the laser tag equipment and hid somewhere.

Vexen, number V, stalked down the white hallway. He was making sure to watch his back. He and Zexion were the only two left on their team, meanwhile the other team still had Xigbar, Larxene, and Saix. Vexen assumed that the only reason Zexion was still in the game was because he's so short and everyone keeps missing him. The blonde scientist chuckled at the thought. Vexen saw a shadow behind on the other wall. Someone was coming around the corner. He got his laser ready and moved closer. There were two shadows, perfect. Vexen quickly whipped around the corner and shot both the figures. Larxene and Saix are out. Meanwhile, Zexion had hoarded himself up in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Xigbar could be anywhere, on the ceiling, in the walls, even right under his feet. He took every step with caution and he made his way to the Naught's Skyway. He saw Vexen there, coming towards him, and behind Vexen, Xigbar appeared. "Vexen look out!" Zexion called and Vexen turned around. Xigbar shot Vexen. Now it was only Zexion and Xigbar. Zexion turned around and dashed past the Hall of Empty Melodies, to Twilight's View, Crooked Ascension, Nothing's Call, and on to the Brink of Despair.

"Hey, leaving the castle is against the rules you're disqualified. Xigbar shot him and suddenly Zexion disappeared. "An illusion, wait but that means…"

"I'm still in the castle Xigbar, but you're not, so you're disqualified!" Zexion was mighty proud of himself.

"Yay, we won!" Demyx was doing his 'we beat you' dance and everyone was laughing.

"What are we playing next?" Roxas, number XIII, asked.

"How about we play clue?" Zexion suggested.

"It was Colonial Mustard, with the knife, in the library!" Marluxia, number XI, shouted.

"Marluxia… we haven't started yet." Vexen gave Marluxia a weird look.

"I know, but it's ALWAYS Colonial Mustard, with the knife, in the library."

* * *

"Okay I think I know who it is." Saix, number VIII, said. "It was Miss White, with the knife, in the kitchen." Axel, number IIX, picked up the 'confidential envelope'.

"Sorry, Saix, you're wrong." Axel laughed.

"Oh! Oh I know!" Marluxia shouted. "Colonial Mustard, with the knife, in the library!"

"Marluxia is…. right?" Axel was stunned

"I told you, it's _always_ Colonial Mustard, with the knife, in the library." Marluxia said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Note to self, never challenge Marluxia to Clue." Axel mumbled to himself.

"Okay, my turn." Luxord summoned a bunch of cards. "How about Poker?"

"No way, you always win at poker!" Xigbar exclaimed.

"How about scrabble?"

"Okay, that sounds like it could be fun."

"I'll get it!" Demyx ran back to the game closet.

"Now that I think about it… since when do we have a game closet?" Larxene questioned. "I know for a fact that it wasn't there yesterday." Everyone just shrugged it off as Demyx came running back with the scrabble board.

* * *

"I'm telling you 'ain't' is not a word!" Vexen argued.

"It is so, right Xigbar?" Axel asked in a loud, angry voice.

"As if," Xigbar replied. "It is slang, but not a word."

"I agree, it's not a word." Zexion added.

"If Axel says it's a word, I suppose it is." Roxas said in Axel's defense. "Axel's always right."

"If I had five munny for every time Axel was wrong, I'd be a millionaire." Marluxia chuckled.

"Shut your mouth Marluxia, It's not like you've never been wrong before." Roxas yelled back.

"Roxas just let it go." Axel said calmly. "He really isn't worth it. As a matter of fact, he's worth much of anything."

"That's it your ass is grass." Marluxia got up from his chair in a threating way.

"Oh really, well bring it on bitch!" Axel stood up too.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Xemnas flipped the scrabble board over. "Axel, you're wrong, 'ain't' is not a word, and Marluxia, stop being a whiner." Xemnas yelled and everything was quiet.

"Yes, Superior." The two said at once. Everyone was quiet again, and then Xaldin, number III, decided to break the silence.

"Hey, let's play Twister next."

"Okay, I guess that'd be kind of fun." Vexen replied.

"I'll get the mat and the spinner." Demyx slumped back to the game closet.

"Wow, even Demyx sounds depressed." Luxord noted. "Hey, I know what'll lighten the mood!"

"What?" Xigbar asked.

"A little rum!" Luxord ran to his room to retrieve said rum.

Before anyone knew what was going on, all the members of Organization XIII were drunk and twisted on the twister mat. Well, all the members except for Roxas, that is, for he is under aged. "Roxas, spin the spinner again!" Demyx called, and Roxas did just that.

"Right hand on green!" Roxas called out, and Demyx attempted to move his right hand onto the green circle.

"Ha ha!" Demyx shouted. "I got it, spin it again Roxas!" Roxas spun the spinner again.

"Left foot on blue!" Roxas called out again. It was Larxene's turn this time. She sighed as she struggled to get her left foot on the blue circle.

"Oh, no, I think I'm going to be sick!" Larxene cried out and squirmed off the mat, knocking everyone over.

"Ugh, Larxene, what the hell?" Saix shouted, trying to pick himself up off the ground. Larxene bent over and puked all over the white carpet of the Grey Room.

"Oops, sorry you guys." She put on a coy smile and hiccupped.

"Do you know how long that'll take to get out of the carpet?" Xemnas shouted.

"Um…. No" Larxene replied, and then, passed out. Roxas just stared.

"Ew," Was his only response.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Vexen said and headed off towards his room. The others agreed and left for their rooms too, leaving Larxene unconscious on the Grey Room floor.

* * *

After a Week That Never Was

It was a bleak night in The World That Never Was. Rain poured as if there was no tomorrow and mist clouded the sky. Every member of Organization XIII was stationed indoors. It was quite boring when they had nothing to do. Suddenly Demyx, number IX of the group, shot up in a fit of excitement. "Hey, I have an idea, let's have a game night!" The other members stared at the mullet haired boy.

"You know…" Luxord, number X, said. "That's not a bad idea." The other members screamed:

"NEVER AGAIN!"


End file.
